


My Queen

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Polyamory, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Since Jay is stuck filming you decide to have a special day in honor of your wife’s birthday.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dani's 39th Birthday! // The lovely aesthetic created below by my hero @thing-you-do-with-that-thing 
> 
> A/N: I had a sexy dream about Danneel the other night and channeled it here into the fic. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     A part of me felt bad that Jensen couldn’t join us for the special birthday celebration I had for Danneel today. Then again if he, Jared, and Misha could act professionally for a day they wouldn’t have needed to film on a day they were supposed to have off. Nevertheless, it was nice to have a day just to spend with my wife. Between the kids and her now too filming for Supernatural things had been hectic and we hadn’t had a lot of time together. But right now watching her climb up from the lower deck in her tiger print bikini. A girl’s mind could only behave for so long.

     “Are you having fun, my queen?” I asked watching my wife as she sunk into the lounge chair accepting the drink I had made for her. She had just taken her turn water skiing and it took a lot of energy and as much fun as it looked it was extremely exhausting. But it was the perfect end to a girl’s day.

    “Y/N, I don’t have words. This has been amazing I can’t thank you or Jay enough for planning this. I just wish he was here to celebrate with us.”

    “I know Dani. I miss our husband too but we’ll see him tonight once we get back. Plus I’ve taken so many pictures he’s going to be getting a play by play,” I waved my phone at her as she smirked.

     “So what’s the plan for tonight again? I feel like I’m going to need a long nap before dinner and dancing,” she yawned only proving her point.

     “We don’t have a lot of time. We still have pampering to be done when we get back to land. But I can think of a way to wake you up.”

    “Oh can you?” she leaned up leaving barely an inch between us. The implication in her voice was clear.

    I stand up holding out my hand, “Come on birthday girl. We have to wash that salt off of you.”

    Danneel’s smile was wicked as led her down into the luxury room underneath with the shower stall. Not that her bikini wasn’t cute it just looked a lot better on the floor so I could enjoy the soft tan skin of my wife’s. I pressed her back against the shower wall turning on the water to a temperature that was just right for what I had planned for her.   

    “Fuck Y/N. I love it when you go all dom,” Dani cooed as my lips landed on her neck sucking a mark on her skin just so Jensen knew what we’d been up to. Dani gasps as I bite down on her shoulder her hands pushing into my hair pulling it just enough to sting, the way I liked it.

     “Bad girl,” I tease turning her to sit on the shelf-like area in the shower. She sat back biting her lip knowing it drove me wild. Not that there was a lot about my wife that didn’t. Between her and my husband, I was a very lucky woman. I returned to the present as my wife stared after me waiting for my next move. My hands quickly cupped her breasts my thumbs massaging each nipple until they were stiff in arousal. My mouth wrapped around one sucking on it before rolling my tongue over the pebbled surface of her breast. Dani squirms practically purring as my other hand continues kneading her soft flesh.

    “Y/N, baby, please I need to cum for you,” she practically whines.

    “Don’t worry I just need something,” I sat up kissing her quickly before grabbing the shower head. She watched as I knelt between her legs with a look she spreads her legs for me, “Thank you birthday girl.” I take the showerhead running the water over the length of her slit.

     I sit back watching as every pass of the water stream on her clit makes her hips move desperately seeking release. She’s so beautiful that I’m quickly abandoning my idea of just teasing her. I need to taste her right now. I drop the shower head leaning forward kissing up her thigh until I’m at the apex of her perfect thighs. I place a kiss right above her mound before burying my face in her core. She grabs my hair guiding my mouth where she wants me. The quiet moans and whimpers are replaced with screaming and pleas. I sit back licking my lips just to savor the taste of her before replacing my mouth with my fingers and using my other hand to stimulate her clit. I watch her hips bouncing.

     “That’s good birthday girl. You’re so wet for me I love it, baby. Now cum for me!” I demand and she screams shaking as I feel her orgasm overtaking her body I quickly drop my mouth to her core using my tongue to taste her release. I stand to cut the water off and grab a towel helping her to her feet to wrap it around her naked form.

      She pulls me into a hug burying her head into my neck, “What about you Y/N?”

      “I’m fine baby. It’s your birthday and the perfect way to end a day at sea.”

      Danneel sleeps in the car while I head to the hotel I’ve rented for us. Jensen texted letting me know he’d already made it there getting everything set up for our arrival. We planned a night out with a dinner and a club to dance the night away. I had sent everything ahead before taking the boat trip out early this morning. Danneel is going to love it.

      “Can I open my eyes yet?”

      “Two more minutes,” you maneuvered her into the room blushing seeing your husband in the large tub with rose petals covering him. He smiled wide winking at you as you pushed Dani right to the edge of the tub, “Okay my Queen, open those eyes.”

      Dani opens her eyes with squeal jumping into the tub kissing Jensen and splashing the water and rose petals everywhere, “Jay! I thought you couldn’t celebrate with us for my birthday?”

      “Are you kidding Dani? Baby, you and Y/N are the most important women in my life. Of course, I’m going to be here to celebrate with you. Y/N and I have an incredible night planned out for us.”

      Danneel reached over taking my hand while remaining on Jensen’s lap, “I love you both so much. Thank you for this. I mean I love our kids with all my heart Jay, but the break is nice.”

     “I figured as much but this was all Y/N’s idea. She wants to make your 39th birthday as special as possible.”

     “As long as I’m with you both it will be,” she confirmed climbing out of the tub pulling Jay with her. He was obviously very happy to see us and suddenly dinner didn’t seem so important.

      After a rather vigorous lovemaking session, Dani was asleep while I laid on Jensen’s chest showing him pictures of our day. From the selfie we took at breakfast to the mischief we got up to on the boat, “And here Dani is on water skis. She kicked it in the ass per usual. I did not so all photographic evidence has been destroyed.”

     Jay chuckled, “Dani already texted me the pictures. She didn’t trust you.”

    “Betrayed by my own wife. How didn’t I see this coming?”

    “Thank you for taking her out today Y/N. She needed a little break and I’m glad you could be there for her.”

    “It was my pleasure. I had the cake sent ahead to the club already and everyone knows to be there by nine right?”

     “Yes, ma’am. We just need to get the birthday girl to dinner and then there.”

     I kissed my husband sighing before curling myself around him closer, “Good. I can take a nap real quick.”

##      “Happy Birthday to Dani! Happy Birthday to you!”

     Jared, Gen, Misha, and Vicki threw confetti as Dani blew out her candles then shared a kiss between Jay and me. I stepped back letting everyone come up and give her well wishes as Jensen and Jared began cutting the cake for everyone. Dani was having a blast. She always did making joy wherever she went. She was like her own shining star and I didn’t understand how anyone could hate her. I couldn’t but then again I knew I loved her from the day we met.

    Dani finally found me roughly an hour later. I watched as she weaved through our friends to grab my arm before whispering in my ear, “You look good in white baby. It makes you look like an angel.”

     You look down at the white dress she’d insisted you wear blushing before realizing she was probably drunk, “Are you drunk, my queen?”

     “Just a little bit babe. It’s my birthday!” a flash caught your eye and Jensen smiled showing you the picture of Dani leaning into your ear whispering.

     “New background picture for my phone,” he shrugged as Dani wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the other around yours effectively making her the rose between two thorns.

     “Thank you, both for the best birthday! I love you both so much and I’m glad we’re married!” she gushed before losing her composure to a fit of giggles.

     “Come on Princess,” Jensen grabs my hand. “Let’s take our Queen home to end her birthday with a scream if you know what I mean.” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows and I watched him nuzzle his nose into Dani’s hair.

      Dani liked that idea more than I expected and I realized she wasn’t nearly as drunk as I believed. We made it back barely shutting the door before we were all stripping clothes from one another and Dani pushed me onto the bed vowing to make me feel good for everything I’d done. But I already felt amazing. My beautiful wife was happy, we had the night to ourselves with our husband, and we wouldn’t be interrupted here since no one knew we were here. It was the best birthday I could give Danneel and I was so thankful that I could be a part of it. As they drifted off to sleep I snuggled into Dani’s back kissing her shoulder before closing my eyes, “Goodnight birthday girl.”


End file.
